Princess and the Pebble
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: From the geniuses of Whacked Out Sports Gensokyo, they bring you this exclusive oneshot featuring Reimu and Marisa!


**The Princess and the Pebble**

Once upon a time… in Gensokyo

"Well," The Dragon Lord said, "Princess Marisa has passed all the tests so far – looks, dress, manners, and poise."

"I know," said Princess Reimu, "she's perfect for me. I've spent a lot of time with Marisa, and I know that I want to marry her.

"There's one test left." Lady Yukari's voice rang out catching everyone's attention.

"There is?" the princess said. "I have not heard of any more tests."

"The test of vulnerability," Yukari continued. "I will go into her room this afternoon and place a pebble under her futon. She must be so delicate that it bruises her skin."

"That's ridiculous," Reimu said. "No one could ever pass that test."

"That's the way it is," she said. "And if she doesn't pass, we'll have to send her packing and try another candidate." She looked at her husband. "Do you agree, my lord?"

"I certainly do," The Dragon Lord said to his granddaughter. "She must pass all the princess tests in order to be allowed to marry you."

Princess Reimu sighed. _'One last test and Marisa will be mine. I will ensure she passes'._

"And no cheating," Yukari said. "I want your promise that you won't tell her anything. Not one word. Promise me." The look on her face made it clear that she was not a woman to be trifled with.

"Not one word," Princess Reimu said, her mind already wrestling with the problem. "I will not tell her a thing. You have my word."

* * *

Later that evening Reimu made her way through the halls of the manor and tiptoed quietly into the princess's room. Marisa lay curled on her side, sound asleep, her long blonde hair spread on the snowy pillow, her shape barely visible in the low light from the fireplace. Reimu slipped out of her clothes and slid between the fine silk sheets.

She curled her body against her back and licked the base of her neck. They had seldom been away from the scrutiny of the elders, but when they had been alone; the princess had fondled and caressed the princess until they could hardly wait until their wedding night.

"Mmmm," Marisa purred as she slowly came awake. "Is this a beautiful dream?"

"No; my love," Reimu said. "I had to come to you tonight." She pressed himself closer to Marisa's soft body. "You can feel how much I want you."

"I want you too," Marisa said, "but we should wait until we're wed."

"I can't wait any longer. I want you now. And," she said, pausing "I want to see you while we make love."

"But it's almost completely dark in here and we can't risk lighting a candle. Someone might see the glow and come in."

She climbed from the bed and pulled Marisa to her feet. Quickly, she pulled her yukata from her body and lifted her in her arms. "Let me love you here, by the fire, where I can look into your eyes while I take you."

Marisa wrapped her arms around Reimu's neck and kissed her breasts. "Yes, my love. I want to look at you too. And we'll be married soon, anyway."

The princess placed Marisa's smooth naked body on the tatami mat appreciating the way the firelight made her skin glow as if lit from within. "Ouch," she squealed. "The mats are a bit uncomfortable." When Reimu placed her lips on the tiny bud between her thighs, she forgot any discomfort. She licked the length of her moist slit and sucked her clit into her mouth again. "Darling," she moaned "take me now, I can't wait any longer."

"Yes; my love," she said, lifting her legs over her shoulders and inserted her fingers into her waiting body. Over and over, she pounded while she lifted her hips to meet her thrusts. At the moment of their simultaneous climax, she dropped her legs and covered her mouth with hers, muffling her cries of ecstasy.

When their breathing returned to normal, Princess Reimu took a soft cloth and cleaned Marisa's body and her own. Then she gently lifted her in her arms and carefully placed her back in bed. Reluctantly pulling her clothes on, she gently kissed her forehead, then slipped out the door.

* * *

The following morning, the prince and the elders were sitting at the breakfast table when Princess Marisa walked in. "How did you sleep?" Lady Yukari asked.

"I slept well," Marisa said, seating herself at the huge table. Then she turned and winked so only Reimu could see. "But my back is a bit sore."

"Grandmother," the princess said "isn't it time we began preparing for the wedding?"

"Immediately," Lady Yukari agreed.

Later that afternoon, The Dragon Lord found his wife in the garden. "All right," he said, sitting down next to her. "What was that final test nonsense? I never heard of the test of vulnerability."

"Neither did I." she said. "It was really a test for our granddaughter. I knew she would never break her word and tell her about the pebble. I just wanted to see whether her love for her was great enough for her to figure out how to get what she wanted." Yukari grinned slyly. "And like you, she obviously did."

The End


End file.
